What The Darkness Couldn't Destroy
by TrustCompany88
Summary: The Darkness had taken a lot away from any who survived it, but there were just some things that it couldn't take. Happy reunions of lost loved ones that had been separated was one of them.


Disclaimer: See my homepage.

Author's Note: The idea for this story/drabble came to me while I was reading some of the fics for Kingdom Hearts. Some of them have Sephiroth as Riku's father. And then I got to thinking about who his mother could be, which then lead me to thinking about who could be Sora and Kairi's parents'. And so this is the end result to my contemplating. As always, I hope you all enjoy this short drabble!

* * *

><p>The first time he saw them, Cloud Strife almost had a heart attack. Later he almost laughed it off because there was no way those three could be <em>their<em> children. And then he had been proven wrong.

He thought they had all been lost when their world collapsed to the darkness. All but one of them anyway. Cloud knew that they had survived the fall of the Planet (their original world), but he didn't think that they had made it through the fall of Radiant Garden (their second world).

But now, as the two he thought had been lost stood in front of him, he knew that they had all lived. Them and the children that they had had just before the second collapse. He should have known that at least one of parents of each child had lived the first time he met them. Hell, he knew that Tifa was alive (she had been looking for him after all). So he should have guessed that the girl's father was alive too. Someone had to raise the girl since her mother had been separated from them.

The same could be said for the eldest of the three children. The boy had been separated from his father (who Cloud knew had been alive), so therefore, he had to have been raised by his mother. He should have connected the dots when it came to this child the second he saw his hair. He just hadn't wanted to believe it at the time because that meant that his arch enemy would have some shred of happiness and he didn't think that the man deserved it after all he had done.

The final child, the younger of the two boys, didn't register to him. His attitude was different from his parents. Now that he thought about it, he did have some things in common with them. It was few and far between though. But now that they were in front of him, he could see that the boy had a mix of his mother and father's hair color and his father's eyes.

Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Gods, how could he have missed it? And somehow, they had all miraculously been raised together on the same island. Kairi by her father, and Riku and Sora by their mothers'. And he knew that the parents had been separated by just witnessing them reuniting.

He watched as tears spilled from Tifa's eyes as she ran into the waiting arms of Genesis Rhapsodos, the man that she had met and fell in love with in Radiant Garden (the place where all of them had met). And then he watched as Genesis introduced Tifa to the child she had lost 15 years ago. Kairi was the spitting image of Genesis but with Tifa's loving and caring attitude.

Much the same could be said about the reunion of the eldest boy's parents. Quistis Trepe's legs had given out almost the second she had laid eyes on the man that she had thought she would never see again. Tears streaming down her face as she looked up with blurred vision at her love who had quickly made his way over to her after his shock had worn off. Sephiroth's feline like green eyes softened as he knelt down in front of Quistis and pulled her into his arms. Shortly after, he pulled their son, Riku, into the hug as well. The only thing Riku had inherited from his mother was her eyes. The rest was all from his father.

And finally, Cloud's eyes fell on Sora's parents. The woman formerly known as Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Queen of Dalmasca before it fell to darkness, stood there as if she had seen a ghost. Not that anyone could blame her since she had lost two men that she had loved when Ivalice had fallen. In an almost trance like state, Ashe walked slowly to the man she had married 16 years ago when Radiant Garden still stood untouched by the darkness. Coming to a stop in front of him, she raised her hand to touch her husband's face to make sure he was real. Upon finding that he was, tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around him. Angeal Hewley clung just as fiercely to his wife as she was to him. Sora watched his parents in awe before he smiled brightly and practically forced his way into the hug.

Out of all the things that Cloud Strife expected in life, he had never imagined any of these people to meet. Let alone for them to fall in love and have children. But seeing them like this now, he couldn't help feeling happy that they were finally all reunited. Hell, he even felt happy for Sephiroth and that was saying something since the former general had made his life a living hell for almost as long as he had known the man. In the end, he guessed that there were just some things that even the darkness couldn't destroy.

* * *

><p>End Note: Random and not possible, I know, but it was fun to think up who would best fit together and which personalities best fit to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Until next time!<p>

~Trust~


End file.
